God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! was the 2nd episode in the VeggieTales animated series. It was released on February 16th, 1999 by Everland Entertainment on VHS. In June 12th, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on October 9th, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, on May 20th, 2003 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, and on May 18th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD, and directed by Phil Vischer. It does feature two short stories about forgiveness. The first is about a family of cranky grapes that does torment Junior Asparagus, who must find a way to forgive them. The second is a parody of Gilligan's Island. Chris Olsen did direct the The "Forgive-o-Matic" segment of the video. Plot This episode, subtitled "A Lesson in Forgiveness" does teach viewers the importance of forgiving others when they act carelessly or thoughtlessly. Opening Countertop The episode does open with Bob and Larry on the countertop as usual. Bob does remark that the other day after Where's God When I'm S-Scared? he did run into "Marco", and Marco does have a question that states that when his little sister does something that does make him upset, then she does apologize, Their mother does say he does need to forgive her, but Marco asks "Why do I have to forgive?" So Larry does begin to tell a story about the Grapes of Wrath. The Grapes of Wrath Junior Asparagus does learn to forgive the Grape family even after they continue teasing him. The Forgive-o-Matic This is the first episode that doesn't have a Silly Song. Instead the silly song was did replace with an advertisement starring Scallion #1 for a machine used to predict that God would forgive your sin called "The Forgive-o-Matic." Junior however does interupt the commercial and does try to convince Scallion #1 that he should instead simply ask God for forgiveness. Then Scallion #1 then does try to re-advertise The Forgive-o-Matic as a julienne fry maker, and a Chia model. Then the commercial does close when Scallion #1 does turn off the lights, and Junior does tell him to say "goodnight, Gracie" as the lights shut off. Larry's Lagoon This is the story of a ship's passengers being marooned on a island, and learning to forgive their clumsy first mate (Larry) for accidentally getting them stuck there. Closing Countertop The show does end with Qwerty giving out another Bible verse that does say, "Forgive others as the Lord forgave you." -Colossians 3:13b. Goofs *Junior does state that he's in the Liliacus genus. Liliacus is not a genus, but a class. *Unlike most of the other episodes, ''Silly Songs with Larry ''is not in this episode. This did result in many angry letters to Big Idea forcing them to make another one, which they did in Are You My Neighbor?. * VHS 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening * 1998-2001 FBI Warning * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo * Welcome to VeggieTales Promo * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer * VeggieTales Library 1999 Promo * Stay Tuned Closing * Are You My Neighbor? Trailer * Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo 1999 Word Entertainment Reprint * What's The Big Idea? Promo * 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint * 1998-2001 FBI Warning * 1997-1998 Lyrick Studios Logo * 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer * Esther The Girl That Became Queen Teaser Trailer Gallery Veggietales_dvd_forgive.jpg|May 18th, 2004 DVD cover Ep2-2.jpg|VeggieTales: The Grapes of Wrath (February 16th, 1999) 2-09.jpg|VeggieTales: Larry's Lagoon (February 16th, 1999) ￼ Category:Episodes Category:1994 Category:1999 Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004